


Hero Worship

by laPamplemousse



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laPamplemousse/pseuds/laPamplemousse
Summary: Just a little idea I had on my tumblr, decided to post it here.nyxswaifu.tumblr.com





	

He’s seen the scars that snake up your arms, raised and jagged—they’re hard to miss. You’ve watched his eyes linger on them, his expression changing to an emotion you can’t quite place. More than once, he’s opened his mouth to say something, then let the words die on his tongue, closing his lips to keep them from coming out. You try to keep your arms hidden, under clothes or close to your body, shielding the pale lines from his view.

This night, however, there is nowhere to hide. Your body is spread out like an offering on the altar of Nyx’s bed, naked and heaving. His lips are worshiping your body, dragging down the length of your neck to rest on your collarbone, teeth marking you with his prayers as he descends. He begs for absolution with his tongue, swirling it around the swell of your breast, the dark peak of your nipple his sacrament. Your whimpers and moans are his wine, and he is drunk off of you.

When he reaches your hips his mouth sings hymns against your body, writing verses in red and purple as he sucks, bites, and laves each inch of your skin down to your thighs. He pauses there, a silent reflection as his fingers trace the signs of his devotion. When his mouth returns to your thighs, teeth biting hard into soft, supple flesh, you carelessly throw your arm over your eyes as you whine and cry out. He looks up your body to your face, frowning at what he sees there. In an instant he is kissing the soft skin of your wrist, slowly tracing each scar with mouth and tongue. When each line of pain is lovingly acknowledged, Nyx returns to your lips, reciting scripture in sweet kisses.

His lips move to your ear, whispering veneration against delicate curves. “Whatever wars you have waged against yourself, they end here. Let me be your champion; I will fight a million battles to save you from your pain.” A promise, sealed with a tender kiss to your racing pulse, a reminder that despite everything, you are still very much alive. “You are so beautiful, so incredible, my goddess. Tonight I’m going to show you how much I adore and worship you.”

He nips and sucks the delicate skin over your artery, blessing the blood that still pumps through your veins. He moves lower, returning to the stained glass of bruises left on your thighs—a more sacred image he could not imagine. Nyx adds to his masterpiece, each new mark leading his mouth closer to the glory between your thighs, the apex of his worship. Tentatively he licks your swollen lips, groaning with satisfaction as he pulls your folds into his mouth. Rosy petals part and his tongue anoints your inner walls, devouring you from the inside out. He moves up, pressing gentle kisses to that hallowed bundle of nerves, tongue swiping slowly across the engorged bud.

On his knees he confesses his sins with tongue and lips, strong hands holding your thighs as he laps at you. Your cries increase and so does his pace, his wicked pink muscle bringing you closer to heaven with each impassioned lick. He moans in pleasure when you come apart, baptizing him in your release and washing away his sin. His reverence turns to ardent adulation as he immediately sheds his little remaining clothing, revealing himself to you fully for the first time. Your eyes widen at his impressive anatomy and he steals your breath with a passionate kiss, your nectar still dripping from his lips.

Nyx’s length presses against you, begging entrance to your gilded halls. You wrap a leg around his waist, giving him silent permission. He enters slowly, savoring every delicious inch into your heavenly heat with a drawn-out moan until he is fully seated within you. When his hips finally connect with yours you cry out and he curses, you from the stretch and fullness of his hardness and he from the impossibly tight, wet heat of your vestal walls. He stays within you for several moments, silently thanking you for your grace with his lips upon your skin. He is a zealot for you, though, and his fervor for you cannot be contained. He begins to move, almost as slowly, pulling out of you until just his crown caught at the edge of your inner lips. He pushes back in, a little faster, eyes closing and lips whispering “Fuck, baby girl,” once he’s fully sheathed again.

He begins a steady pace, increasing the intensity with each push of his hips until he’s so deep it almost hurts. He never stops showering devotion onto your body, a hand in your hair, lips exploring the landscape of your skin. Each moan and whine from your mouth reignites his passion until he’s threatening to tear you apart with each fervent thrust. You reach your end and it’s more powerful than any you’ve ever felt; now you are the one praying to the hero. “Oh, gods, Nyx!” rasps from your throat as your back arches and walls clench around his thick length. He bites his lip as he watches you cum, afraid that whatever words he’d issue would be sacrilege. Instead he fucks you through the bliss, eventually nearing his own blessed release.

“Baby, I’m gonna—” he whispers, beginning to pull away. Your wrap your legs around him to hold him in place and he growls, painting your walls with his benediction in thick, hot spurts. He stays within you, forehead resting against your own as you both struggle to breathe. It isn’t until he’s soft within you and your bodies are starting to cool that he lies down at your side, pressing gentle kisses to your shoulder. He holds your arm, examining the scars once again, feeling their shape under his fingertips.

“I love you,” he says plainly, voice serious and deep from his earlier lust. “You’re an angel, you know that?” Nyx asks, and you blush, unable to speak. “I know it must be hard to be so far away from heaven, so much so that it hurts to be in your own body. That’s why you did it, right? To let some of the pain out?”

You nod, and he takes your hand in his, pressing kisses to your fingers. “Please don’t ever do it again, angel. I don’t know if I could survive losing you. Every scar on your skin is a cut to my heart, and I’m not strong enough to live through the pain like you are.” Nyx’s eyes are wet as they stare into yours. “You’re the real hero, my warrior angel. I would do anything for you, I would die for you, you mean the world to me. If the pain ever gets to be too much for you to bear, tell me. I’ll be there in an instant to take some of it away. I may not be able to bring you back to heaven, but I can at least get you close.”

You tangle your fingers in his hair and kiss him deeply, body molding tightly against his.

Amen.


End file.
